


It Would Be Awkward

by Fae-and-night (goodgirlgonegeek16)



Series: My Sastiel Shots (tumblr back-up) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodgirlgonegeek16/pseuds/Fae-and-night
Summary: The hug that never was (and that destroyed my heart)!





	It Would Be Awkward

“I would hug you- it’s just…” 

It’s just you smell like grace; Sam can almost see it, like heat off the blacktop. The cloying taste of ozone tickles his gag reflex, and he just /knows/ its hell in there, deep in the back of his throat. 

Sam can tell the grace is different, warmer, softer, darker than Lucifer and Michael’s- he knows. It’s just that he can still taste eternity in it, so much stronger than all the softness. Sam can’t remember anything, but he knows that ancient feeling. It chokes all the words beneath his tongue, and it freezes his welcoming hands. 

To wrap himself in Castiel, to let those eternal arms cradle him would solidify the joy he feels at seeing Castiel alive and knowledge that Sam couldn’t kill him in a hundred lifetimes. But Sam can practically see the answering joy vibrate through Castiel’s feathers, feel them reach for his body and soul too much like that hell texture. Sam hates this weakness, longing to accept Castiel’s embrace, but he can’t bring himself to close the distance between himself and the singing, singeing grace. 

“It would be awkward.”   
Sure, that’s one word for it.


End file.
